1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of prosthetic devices, and more particularly to a new, unique and attractive device which is especially adapted to conceal women's nipples and which is simple in construction and consequently economical to manufacture.
2. Prior Art
Women may often choose to wear a brassiere or the like on their breasts in order to provide a pleasing contour to their figure by the effect of moderate pressure provided by the brassiere. There are times, however, when the use of a brassiere is undesirable. In the summertime, for example thin garments ore often worn, and the brassiere is visible through clothing, and this can present an unsightly appearance. The only viable alternative to this is for a woman to forego wearing a brassiere entirely. At the same time, many women do not want to dispense with the brassiere. This is because the brassiere provides a certain level of modesty and privacy when it is worn. This privacy is lost without the use of the brassiere. In particular, the brassiere will cover the nipple and areola of a woman. Without the brassiere, the woman's nipple is likely to be visible through the woman's clothing. For many women, this is simply not an acceptable alternative.
The brassiere also presses upon the breasts and body of the user by its belts and straps with a resultant inherent discomfort and inconvenience. Moreover, the use of a brassiere can be very uncomfortable in hot weather and can cause excessive perspiration.